


Baby You Can Drive My Car

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [31]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Driving, Driving Lessons, Gen, Humor, Learning to Drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Alex hits an important milestone in his life, learning to drive.





	

April 2004

 

"Son the car is in park, you haven't even put the key in the ignition," George sighed.   
  
"I know that," Alex replied sheepishly.   
  
"You have to put the key in the ignition or we're not even going to leave the driveway," George continued in a calm voice.   
  
Alex couldn't help but feel a little silly, here he was 39 years old and he still couldn't drive a car. But frankly up until this point he hadn't needed to. In St. Croix he could only dream of driving a car, but he got around fine by foot and his trusty old bike before it had rusted out into a million pieces. And then he came to New York City, no one needs a car in New York City.    
  
But now he was in DC, and the house that he and Eliza had chosen was now in the suburbs, and if he was to have any chance of getting to work on time... He was going to need a car.    
  
So while the kids and Eliza were finishing out the school year in the city Alex found himself staying in the White House with the Washingtons so he didn't have to be alone. But when George found out he couldn't drive he decided it was the right thing to help out his former student.   
  
"Just put the key in the ignition," George sighed, "you don't even have to turn the car on."

Alex hesitated for just long enough that George felt compelled to add: "It's that slot next to the steering column."   
  
"I know!" Alex defended, finally inserting the key. The car began to ding and he flinched, "What's that? What did I do?"   
  
"That's just a reminder that the key in in the ignition, Alex," George said, trying his hardest not to sigh again. 

"Now what?" Alex was beginning to look panicked.   
  
"Turn the key to the right," George explained, "and the engine will come on."   
  
Alex bit his lower lip and nodded turning the key to the right, the car roared to life and Alex squeaked.   
  
"Son, you're acting as if this the first time you've been in a car," George chuckled.

"This isn't funny," Alex muttered.

George cleared his throat and settled into his seat, "I'm sorry Alex," he paused for a moment to regain his composure, "now I want you to take the car and put it in drive, we've got enough space we don't have to throw you into the road just yet."

Alex gently moved the car into drive and, because the car had an automatic gearbox, it started inching forward. He panicked and slammed his foot on the brake. Despite his better judgement, George couldn't help but laugh and Alex glared at him.    
  
"Sorry," George said again as he coughed and cleared his throat to try to minimize his laughter, but he couldn't help but continue, "Although I distinctly remember you saying something along the lines of 'how hard can it be?' right before we started."   
  
"I know " groaned Alex, "I should be able to do this!"   
  
Alex was obviously frustrated. George reached over and slid the car back into park.    
  
"Listen, son," he said, "it's okay to be nervous. Everybody is their first time driving, regardless of how many car trips they've been on with other people."   
  
"Yeah well most people are teenagers when they learn," said Alex petulantly.

"So?" George raised his brow, "I will teach you to drive, it's an important skill to know."   
  
Alex pouted for a moment longer then heaved a large sigh and tightened his hands around the steering wheel.    
  
"Okay."   
  
"Okay," George agreed, "let's try this again."

Alex quietly nodded his head while he waited for the next instruction.

"Keep your foot on the brake and put the car in drive," George told him, "and when you're ready, take your foot off the brake and press the gas."   
  
"Okay," Alex sighed as he did just that, and the car began to move but this time he didn't panic... As much.   


He couldn't quite bring himself to press the gas pedal, but the car was moving and he was controlling the wheel, so Alex considered his first lesson a success.

A few days later Alex worked up the courage to try out the streets, so George drove him over to his new house so they could try a quiet and residential area first.   
  
"I never thought you would live in a place like this," George commented as they switched sides.   
  
"Well it's hard finding housing for a family of five in DC," Alex sighed.

"Seems like a nice neighborhood," commented George as Alex went through the routine of adjusting his seat and mirrors.    
  
"Okay, I'm ready," Alex announced.    
  
He had come a long way from his first lesson, that was for sure. For one thing, Alex actually pressed the gas although his movements were a little jerky and the stops were a bit jarring and harsh.

"Great," George clicked his seat belt, "let's just start with a drive around the neighborhood, best that you start learning the area."

Alex inhaled deeply and put the car in drive and they simply cruised for a bit, it was calm and at this time of the day there were very few other cars around.   
  
"What do you think about driving back to DC?" George asked.   
  
"Well we do need to go back-"   
  
"I mean that you would drive," George clarified.   
  
Alex slammed on the brakes and both of them jerked forward, "Wait, like on the highway?"

"On the highway," confirmed George, "It's not that far."   
  
"I've never gone faster than 35," Alex reminded him.    
  
"And you never will if you don't try."

Alex paled knowing there was no way out of this, "Okay..." he replied quietly.    
  
"Come on nothing bad is going to happen," George smiled, "your wife would never forgive me-"   
  
"Oh that's what you're worried about," Alex rolled his eyes, "you are more concerned if my wife will forgive you than my own well being."

"Yes," said George promptly and resolutely.    
  
"Good call," Alex agreed.

"Eliza is a force to reckon with," George added.   
  
"Yes," Alex nodded, "yes she is."   
  
"Now let's drive."

The start was a little rough and Alex was quite twitchy, staying stopped for far too long before turning out of the neighborhood and onto the main road. Once they got onto the highway, though, George quickly regretted his decision.    
  
Alex laughed delightedly, depressing the gas pedal further. George gripped the handle above his window more tightly, his knuckles turning white. 

Needless to say they made it to DC in record time and somehow without a speeding ticket, it seemed that Alex's fears about driving had diminished to practically nil.

Only a few short weeks later, Alex nearly bounced out of his shoes as he waited for the results of his driving test to come through. The DMV was empty except for Alex, George, and a handful of secret service members.

When Alex did get called up to the desk he was very happy to learn that he did pass and he now officially had a driver's license. He happily filled out his information and got his picture taken.

Now actually having the license in his hand a couple weeks later Alex pulled out his phone and frantically hit Eliza's speed dial.

If he hadn't been sitting down, Alex would have bouncing but he was cross-legged on the floor of the Oval Office while George sat behind his desk writing.    
  
"Hello?" Eliza picked up, Alex could faintly hear the sounds of his children in the background.   
  
"Betsey I did it! I got it!" Alex exclaimed happily.   
  
"Got what?"   
  
"My drivers license!" Alex continued, "I actually have a driver's license!"

"That's fantastic, sweetheart," Eliza chirped, "I am so proud of you!"   
  
Alex preened under the praise, "I can't wait to take you on a drive. Oh, and now when I need to show ID and I can use something other than my passport!"

"And now you can take the kids to their practices-"   
  
Alex was only vaguely aware of what Eliza was saying as he got a look at his picture for the first time.

"What is this?" Alex sputtered, "How...why didn't the woman at the desk tell me my picture was this terrible!"   
  
His head snapped towards the desk when he heard muffled laughter.

"Did you know about this?" Alex exclaimed.   
  
"Son, everyone's ID pictures look terrible," George chuckled.

"But!?" Alex stammered.   
  
"Alex?" Eliza's voice came through the phone, "Alex are you okay?"

"It's ruined!" Alex whined, "The picture on my license is awful and it's ruined."   
  
Rather than the sympathy he had expected from his wife, Alex heard Eliza giggling.    
  
"Et tu, Eliza?" he grumbled.    
  
Eliza sighed fondly, "Have you ever looked at my license? The picture is also awful."   


"That's not possible," Alex replied, "you're beautiful, that's just not possible."   
  
"It is," Eliza replied, "it happens to everyone."   


"That doesn't mean I have to like it," grumped Alex.    
  
"We can commiserate about it when I come in a few weeks," Eliza replied sweetly, "bye sweetheart."   
  
"Bye Bets-" Alex sighed as he hung up letting his head drop.   
  
"Well," George's voice came from behind him, "just make sure you don't speed or get carded for about the next... Ten years? And you'll be fine."


End file.
